This trial was developed to determine the safety and tolerance of three possible dosage levels of a human anti-cytomegalovirus antibody when administered once every two weeks during the maintenance phase of DHPG therapy to patients with AIDS and documented evidence of CMV retinitis. It is required the DHPG pharmacokinetics be performed at dose 1.